1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of self-lowering toilet seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most toilets designed to be used in a standard residential bathroom include a toilet seat as well as a toilet seat lid which are hingedly attached to the top surface of the commode to allow the lid and seat to be manually raised and lowered. The seat is generally maintained in the lowered position except when a male utilizes the toilet as a urinal. If the toilet is used as a urinal, with the toilet seat raised, it could cause problems when a female wishes to use the toilet and the male fails to lower the toilet seat. This is particularly a problem during the evening or night when it is dark and the female is tired, and does not realize that the toilet seat is in the raised position.
A number of devices have been proposed to eliminate this problem by automatically lowering the toilet seat after each use as a urinal with the toilet seat in the raised position. Typical of these devices of are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,924 issue to Davis, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,946 issued to Yoke et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,230 issued to Guerty; U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,356 issue to Gideon et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,000 issued to Mercier et al. For example, the Yoke et al. patent describes an apparatus and method for automatically closing a toilet lid and seat. This apparatus includes a control mechanism engageable with the seat employing a timing mechanism to release the seat from the raised position. This mechanism is relatively complicated and expensive and might prove to be annoying or inadequate if the male has not completed his urination when the timer releases the seat.
The patent to Gideon et al. describes a commode seat lowering apparatus which is tied into the water line and requires the toilet to be flushed to operate the lowering apparatus. Since an apparatus must be tied to the water line before it would operate properly, it would therefore require a relatively difficult installation step. Furthermore, if the seat is raised and the toilet is not flushed, it would remain in the raised position.
The patent to Guerty describes an automatic toilet seat lowering apparatus which includes a descent initiator activated when an internal cavity is filled with pressurized water. Similar to the Gideon et al. patent, a line must be utilized connecting a water supply to the toilet seat lowering apparatus.
The patent to Mercier et al. describes an automatic toilet seat apparatus which operates utilizing a hydraulic dampening mechanism. This mechanism is relatively expensive to manufacture, and due to its complexity, would require a large amount of maintenance.